


get your freak on

by tennice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Dorm Bullshit, Jungwoo Being Freaky ????, Kissing, LuTen, Luwoo, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Ten Being Freaky, TenCas, Why are there so many ship names for ten/lucas, a silly story about smoking weed, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennice/pseuds/tennice
Summary: Lucas holds the vape out to Jungwoo. “Try it.”Jungwoo looks fearfully back and forth between Ten and Lucas. He nods and silently takes the tiny vape out of Lucas’s absurdly large hand.“Just like.... Suck it.” Ten offers, and then giggles.





	get your freak on

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: marijuana use!!!!!! be safe don't do drugs kiddos
> 
> BIGGEST THANK U OF ALL TIME TO MY SWEET SWEET FRIEND TAZ CHERISHKISA/MAGICSOUL/PARATAZXIS bc she literally helped me so much in writing this and editing it and Encouraging me when i was being a baby. also she's writing a good ass Tencas/Luten fic series right now Check It Out
> 
> anyways please enjoy <3

Jungwoo is annoyed. He spends every day surrounded by the tornado that is NCT, but on what was supposed to be a lovely Thursday night off, Ten has demanded that he come over for a “surprise”. Now he’s sitting on Ten’s bedroom floor (and if NCT is a tornado, he doesn’t even know how to describe the state of Ten’s room), and as far as he can tell, there is no cake or anything surprise-related whatsoever. Ten has said nothing since welcoming Jungwoo in, texting furiously in silence for the past five minutes. 

“Oh god, he’s here. Oh _god_ this is gonna be good.” Ten looks up and wiggles his eyebrows aggressively at Jungwoo.

“Who?” He was not aware that there was going to be company. 

“Lucas!” says Lucas, busting open the door. The explosion of sound nearly kills Jungwoo, but Ten remains unphased and lets out a squeal, clapping daintily. Stepping past Jungwoo, Lucas squats to make a circle on the floor and attempts to fold his legs criss-cross. After a close run-in with ripping his very tight skinny jeans, he settles for one leg in and one leg out. (The position, coincidentally, gives him easy access to tap Ten’s butt with his toe. _Maybe you can have it all_ , Lucas thinks to himself.)

Jungwoo has finally caught his breath after Lucas’s dramatic entrance, and has been watching this process, mouth agape. He turns to look at Ten, who is staring right back at him with one of the most frightening smiles he’s ever seen. Things get somehow even more frightening as Ten leans in and takes his left hand into his own.

“Jungwoo,” Lucas takes his other hand, a similarly mischievous grin plastered across his face. “Are you ready for the best day of your life?”

“Uh.” 

“Fantastic.” Lucas nods vigorously, grin unchanged. He squeezes Jungwoo’s hand once more and then reaches into the pocket of his bomber jacket. “Voila!”

He pulls out a tiny black rectangle and holds it in front of Jungwoo’s face. His jack-o-lantern smile has somehow grown, and Jungwoo is concerned that his face may actually split open. Ten is positively bouncing with excitement, his hands grasping his feet while his knees flap wildly.

 Jungwoo wishes he could match the energy in the room but he literally has no idea what is going on. He’s fairly certain that what Lucas is holding is a flash drive, but he doesn’t really know what they do, and he doesn’t really understand why it would warrant this behavior. He blinks.

 Lucas looks to Ten, and their smiles falter momentarily as they share a look of confusion.

“It’s weed!” Ten sing-songs, throwing his hands up.

Jungwoo blinks again.

“Wait... like _weed_ weed? Wha -- you -- how -- _Weed_!?” He doesn’t realize he had started to stand up until Ten shushes him and reaches out to pull him back down to the floor.

\--- 

Ten almost starts to worry about his and Lucas’s master plan to smoke weed with Jungwoo when he all but jumped out of his pants at the sight of their vape. Almost. But once he’s seated again, Jungwoo’s initial shocked expression fades and the corner of his lip pulls up the slightest bit, and that settles it. Ten knows that look. That’s textbook curious-about-weed if he’s ever seen it. 

Ten snatches the vape from Lucas’s hands and sticks it in his mouth, quirking his eyebrow at Jungwoo while taking a long hit. His eyes drop for a moment to check that the vape’s light is shining blue. When his lungs are finally full, he opens his mouth and lets the vapor float out, his eyes heavy and fixed on Jungwoo. Jungwoo is, naturally, staring at Ten slack-jawed. Pleased to see that his antics are having this much of an effect on him, he shifts to look at Lucas out the corner of his eye and slides his tongue over his teeth, smiling slyly.

“Okay you can literally stop doing whatever that is.” Lucas grabs the vape from Ten’s hand.

Ten giggles at Lucas’s attempt to redirect the situation. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, he has the horrified but hungry expression Ten has seen a thousand times. _Excellent_ , he thinks to himself in a weird villain voice (because, well, he did just take an enormous hit of weed.) He’d be damned if he wasted this opportunity to exploit Lucas’s obvious crush on him with illicit drugs.

Lucas, whose annoyingly broad smile had by now replaced any traces of gay lust, holds the vape out to Jungwoo. “Try it.”

Jungwoo looks fearfully back and forth between Ten and Lucas. He nods and silently takes the tiny vape out of Lucas’s absurdly large hand.

“Just like.... Suck it.” Ten offers, and then giggles.

“Dear god _please_ shut up.” Lucas said, glaring at Ten before turning back to Jungwoo. “Just inhale normally. It should be kinda... hot?”

Ten can’t help but laugh more as Jungwoo smiles and blinks incredulously at Lucas’s comment. Fuck. He’s already high. It’s been a while. He snaps back to attention when Jungwoo, much to his surprise, puts the vape into his mouth right away. 

The best thing about weed, in Ten’s mind, is that no matter what, you’ll look hot when you’re smoking it. Pursed lips, lidded eyes, and _literal smoke_ coming out of your mouth is pretty much the hottest combination he can think of. However, Jungwoo might just disprove this hypothesis. Ten doesn’t quite know what it is that he’s doing wrong, but he kind of looks like an eight year old drinking a strawberry milkshake. He glances over and catches the eye of Lucas, who is making an even more ridiculous face trying to suppress his laughter, causing them both to snort. 

“What--?!” Puffs of vapor pour out of Jungwoo’s mouth and before he can finish his protest, he’s wheezing. Ten reaches out to pat his back, cackling. Across from them, Lucas pulls out a half-drinken water bottle from one of the piles of clothes and hands it to Jungwoo, who is now literally crying.

“I see what you mean about the hot thing,” Jungwoo spits out between coughs.

“Okay, but it’s usually not as bad as that,” Ten counters, laughing. “You just can’t talk while you’re in the middle of taking a hit.”

“You didn’t say anything about that! All you said was to suck! So I sucked!" 

“Well now that you are done with your _sucking_ , please hand me my vape so I can have some too,” Lucas holds out his hand, and Jungwoo happily hands the vape back to him. “I’d like to demonstrate that you can take a hit without acting like a slut.”

“Wha-- don’t slutshame me!” Ten squeals. He shrugs his shoulders and adds, “That’s just what I look like.”

Lucas brings the vape to his lips and inhales, wiggling his face towards Ten and rolling his eyes back mockingly. Taking it out, he breathes in for a few moments and then proceeds to blow all of the vapor in Ten’s face.

“You have to give me a little bit more credit than that. That was embarrassing.” Ten turns back to Jungwoo and looks into his eyes intently. “Are you feeling it yet?”

\----

Lucas watches on as Ten tries to coach Jungwoo in proper Weed Smoking Form. He’s feeling rather impressed with his and Ten’s ability to both devise and execute this plan on a night when 127 and Dream are both occupied, leaving the Dream dorm and their schedules free. After that, the only issue they faced was what to do with Kun, but happily, he solved that problem himself by announcing he would be attending a one-night wine and cheese pairing seminar. Lucas shudders at the concept of being old.

He focuses back on the present, and takes backs the vape that Jungwoo is handing to him. Lucas feels oddly proud as he notices Jungwoo’s eyelids are starting to droop even more than they usually do. He really got this fucking fool high.

“This is so ... beautiful. Look at us, us three... We’re smoking weed. Together. Wow.” Lucas says, sounding like a fucking idiot and waving his hands around wildly. _Shit,_ he thinks. _I sound like a fucking idiot_ . He didn’t consider when he decided to smoke weed in Korea that he would have to _speak Korean_ while smoking weed in Korea. The language was hard enough for him to get right sober.

Some part of his message must have come across, however, because Ten nods and then slumps down across Lucas’s outstretched leg.

“Yeah,” Ten breathes. “Pass the vape.”

Ten rolls over off Lucas’s leg onto his stomach and kicks his legs back and forth while taking another hit. _He’s flirting with me again_ , Lucas thinks. He wishes he could say that Ten was making an absolute fool out of himself, but honestly he looks pretty hot. _For a guy_ . He nods at himself, feeling very chill and very heterosexual. If Ten thought he could bop around this whole evening and make Lucas _feel_ something, he was very wrong. Lucas was very proud of who he was, and by proud he meant not gay.

 _If anyone’s gonna be having a sexual crisis tonight, it’s Ten,_ Lucas decides suddenly. Hell, based on the way Ten is throwing himself at Lucas, he won’t have to do very much at all before Ten is absolutely driven insane by-- _God, what’s that phrase Ten always uses? Gay lust?_ He nods to himself again and smiles. _There’s nothing more straight than flirting with your gay friend to drive him nuts._

\--

Jungwoo is annoyed again. First, he had to turn down an exciting booty call prospect when Ten asked him to come over for a “surprise”, which he only accepted because Taeyong asked them to give Ten some non-Dream company while he was away. Then, _Lucas_ of all people shows up. Lucas, his infuriatingly adorable straight crush, who Jungwoo should hate since he never lets him talk despite being kinda terrible at speaking Korean. And now he’s risking going to jail--or even worse, being kicked out of SM--to sit around and watch Ten and Lucas make eyes at each other.

He grabs the vape from Ten’s hand and takes a long pull, tilting his head down slightly to make a sexy face that he definitely doesn’t practice in front of a mirror every night. He holds eye contact with Lucas as he exhales, and almost perfectly controls it until he coughs at the very last second, and Lucas grabs his shoulder and bursts out into laughter. Jungwoo can’t help but giggle between his coughs. Fuck. So much for trying to look sexy.

\---

Ten turns his head to bump Jungwoo’s. The three of them have been laying in a circle on the floor, heads touching, in silence for ten minutes.

“I just... I feel like ... My face,” Jungwoo drawls. “I feel like my face feels! I am my face and I’m feel everything... _through_ my face, so much.”

Ten looks over at him. Jungwoo is dragging his hands down his face and then pushing his cheeks up with the palm of his hand, over and over. Ten rolls his head back to stare at the ceiling fan.

The wings of the fan are twisting around, and Ten follows them with his eyes.

“Hey,” he says slowly, and after a moment, Lucas grunts in response. “Do you think if you look at the fan and follow the blades with my eyes, I could fly up to the ceiling?”

“... what?” says Jungwoo.

And that’s what starts it, they’re laughing about Ten and the ceiling fan, and then Jungwoo makes a weird sucky throat noise while he’s laughing and Ten starts to feel his soul bubbling up, and he can’t catch his breath. He can’t believe anything could ever _be_ this funny, and now he’s not even really sure what they’re laughing about. The only sounds he can hear anymore are the beats in the backs of their throats as they all roll around laughing. Lucas is balled up on his side and slapping the floor. Ten is flailing his legs up above him which is the only way he can think of to get out this champagne feeling inside of him. He thinks he might black out.

All of a sudden there’s a tumbling noise behind him and then a smack, and Lucas’s voice saying _ow._ Ten tries to angle his head to see what’s happening, but he ends up just digging his head into the ground like a dog with an itch to scratch, which makes him start to giggle again. Finally he rolls himself over onto his stomach, and looks up to find Lucas’s large face looking back into his.

“I -- I hit... my leg,” Lucas explains out between laughs, gesturing behind him to Ten’s desk chair (which is nowhere near his the desk and covered in a pile of all the skinny jeans he tried on this morning). Lucas giggles at himself and puts his head in his hands, and then pulls his face back up and they sit like this, hands under chins, looming above Jungwoo’s blue hair.

“Hey Ten,” he whispers, louder than anyone should ever whisper.

“Hey,” Ten whispers back, grinning. He feels stupid but he also can’t stop himself. His face is tight and puffy and warm, and his eyes feel beestung, pushed together on their own accord. He gets a sudden very strong desire to wiggle his head around a bunch and before he can even think about what he’s going to do he does it, eyes closed and head swinging. His head feels heavy, which makes this probably the most fun he’s ever had in his life. When he opens his eyes again Lucas is looking at him still, shaking with a silent laugh. Lucas glances down and then points at Jungwoo, who is still lying face up, his arms outstretched like a gay, Asian crucifix, and then snorts, which is unfortunately very cute.

“Jungwoo,” Lucas says, louder this time, his voice low and smooth and velvety.

Jungwoo raises his eyebrows.

“How you feelin’, buddy?”

Jungwoo blinks slowly, six times in a row, then smiles. Jungwoo had a fairly large mouth to begin with, and right now the weed is presumably having the same warm tightening effect on him that it is on Ten, because his smile is spread across wider than Ten has ever seen before. His eyes, usually so round and bright, are now open no more than a centimeter wide. Ten shifts the weight of his head onto one hand and runs a finger along the bridge of Jungwoo’s nose.

“Are you feeling it?” Ten tries to sound sultry like Lucas but ends up giggling halfway through the question. He looks over at Lucas, who is pulling his fingers along a piece of Jungwoo’s silky hair. Jungwoo lifts his eyes and looks up at Lucas.

“Yeah,” he breathes, nodding sheepishly. Ten removes his hand from Jungwoo’s face but continues staring at Jungwoo’s face because, to be honest, he’s kind of alarmed by how _pretty_ he is. In another life, he’d be offended, because he likes to think of himself as holding the title of Prettiest NCT Member. But he’s a fucking good person and is also pretty gay so instead he’s thinking about Jungwoo’s lips.

_I wish I had lips like Jungwoo. I’m very pretty and there’s not much I’d change about myself but Jungwoo just has those beautiful lips sitting on his face. Every day he’s walking around and his lips are just on his face. That’s fucking crazy._

“What?” says Jungwoo. Ten snaps out of his trance and both Jungwoo and Lucas are staring at him, Jungwoo looking horrified and Lucas looking extremely entertained.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah, you really did,” Lucas laughs. Ten flushes red, but he raises his eyebrows and looks away smugly. Or at least he tries to. He is suddenly very aware of the power dynamics starting to emerge within this group, and he’s not too happy about how much he’s feeling like a fool. Ten looks over and sees Lucas still smiling from laughing at Ten’s embarrassing monologue, and realizes he’s also.... still playing with Jungwoo’s hair? This can’t be right. He may have just said that Jungwoo was prettier than him, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Lucas think so too. He’s Ten, he’s gay, and he’s a winner.

Ten grabs Jungwoo’s far shoulder and pulls on it until he rolls over onto his stomach so they’re lying next to each other, then wraps his arm around him and pulls his face so they’re cheek to cheek. He looks to Lucas, and bats his eyelashes.

“Who do _you_ think is prettier?” he purrs. This wasn’t Ten’s first rodeo, and he wasn’t going to let this fun and flirty weed hang out turn into a boring night where they sat around like zombies. No. He was gonna make Lucas’s dumb, straight dick hard.

\----

Lucas blinks.

The weed has truly hit, and he’s feeling absolutely fantastic. Well, he _was_ feeling fantastic, his body buzzing nicely while he lay thinking about motocross, until Ten started being all freaky and gay around him. _This whole thing is so gay_ , he thinks. _Does that make_ me _gay?_ But then he thinks about the sheer number of gay things and gay people that are around him all the time and realizes that if he does one or two gay things it might just get lost in the mix. _Cool_ . Now he’s feeling truly powerful, especially with how small and sexy Jungwoo and Ten look laying on the ground in front of him. Plus the weed is making him horny. _Yup. Definitely the weed_.

Lucas hums, looking back and forth between the two. Milking the fact that he has both of their attention, he pushes himself up off his stomach onto his knees and then starts pulling off his bomber jacket so he can flex.

“What’s that one word that means you’re like... small and gay?” he asks. Jungwoo pouts his bottom lip in confusion, and quirks his head to lean it on Ten’s shoulder, which might be the single cutest thing Lucas has ever seen. _Fuck_.

“A twink?” Ten replies. He looks amused. Lucas claps his hands and shoots two finger guns at Ten.

“A _twink_ , right! A twink. Yeah, you guys are like twinks,” Lucas explains, and revels in how much Jungwoo looks like he’s going to die. Ten takes this label in stride and strikes a pose with his hand under his chin, shrugging up one shoulder.

“True, but you still need to answer my question.”

“Jungwoo.” Even though Ten is literally doing the most right now--and honestly Lucas is kinda into the fact that Ten is so into _him_ \--he knows that Jungwoo would probably melt into a puddle of despair if he wasn’t chosen. Plus it’ll make Ten jealous, which is Lucas’s favorite thing to do.

Right on cue, Ten yelps and pushes himself up off his stomach. Next to him, Jungwoo _beams_ , stretches his arms over his head, and rolls across the floor while making a very quiet scream. Lucas gestures at him to Ten, and Ten pouts in protest. Lucas barks out a laugh, hopefully loud enough to distract from how hard he blushes at Ten’s flirting.

Ten leans over Jungwoo’s body to change the song playing on his computer. Lucas’s eyes track the line of his neck, which stretches out from his wide scoop-neck top, past his jawline to his ears. Ten has about a billion piercings, which Lucas can imagine was a very painful experience (he cried when he got his singles done). There were two traditional lobe piercings with simple silver rings going through them, but his favorite was the black curved one that sat in the upper half of his ear. He thinks back to the time he made out a girl with a tongue piercing when he was 14. That was dope.

“Your ear piercings are sexy,” he says without thinking. Ten stops in his tracks, blinking, then turns to Lucas with a momentarily bewildered look.

“What?" 

“Um,” Lucas coughs. “Uh, where’s the vape?” Perhaps he has overestimated his ability to tease these silly little twinks without getting himself all messed up inside. He needs to recenter. Still scanning the room for the vape, he pulls up the sleeves of his shirt to show off his arms. And, you know what, he decides to go all out and bites on his lip then look over at Jungwoo, who chokes on the water he’s drinking.

“Vape’s right here,” Ten says, taking a hit. He holds the vapor in his mouth, and quirks his head to the side, looking Lucas up and down with a quizzical eye. When he opens his mouth, he doesn’t breathe out, instead letting the smoke pour out slowly, causing Lucas’s blood to rush to his dick in record time.

“What?” Lucas is used to Ten looking at him like a piece of meat, but he seems to have something on his mind.

“I was just wondering if you’ve ever, y’know.... shotgunned before?” Ten replies, nonchalant.

\--- 

It’s kind of comforting, Jungwoo thinks to himself, to no longer be the only one looking both horrified and horny. Lucas was positively squirming while giving his rambling response to Ten’s question. (Which was something about guns? He wasn’t quite sure.) And Ten was clearly just as affected as Jungwoo was by Lucas’s answer to who was prettier. This whole evening is utterly overwhelming. Jungwoo is so high and horny he can barely contribute to the conversation. He’s literally been aroused since Ten took his first hit of weed, and half-hard since Lucas took off his bomber jacket.

“But yeah, other than seeing those girls do it -- which was dope -- I haven’t,” Lucas finishes, and then in a lower voice, adds, “Have you?”

Ten just nods rapidly, and Jungwoo watches Lucas’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat.

“What --” Jungwoo tries to say, but nothing comes out because he hasn’t said anything in a good fifteen minutes. He coughs gently and tries again. “What did you shoot?”

“What?” Ten gives him a blank look.

Lucas guffaws, shoving at Jungwoo’s shoulder and -- _oof._ This is still his first time getting high, and every time someone touches him, he loses his mind a little bit more. Even though Lucas’s touch isn’t exactly a tender caress, it sends a tingle through his back and into his dick, which is now starting to feel downright uncomfortable pressed into the floor. Jungwoo giggles, panicked, and looks around.

“Not with a _gun_ ,” Ten turns to rolls his eyes at Jungwoo. And then, staring at him with a extremely chaotic smile, he continues. “Shotgunning is when you take a hit of weed but instead of exhaling, you... pass it to someone else. Like, with your _mouth_.”

Jungwoo’s eyes and panicked smile grow, while Lucas’s hand (which is.... still on his shoulder?) squeezes him harder. He’s not really sure if he could be here for much longer. They all laugh aggressively at each other, and Jungwoo is suddenly very aware of the fact that Ten has put on The Weeknd. He gulps. He doesn’t even think it’s a half-chub anymore.

“Let’s do it, then,” Lucas grins.

“What?” Ten looks up from picking at his fingernails, and even he can’t conceal his shocked expression. “Now?”

Lucas doesn’t respond, simply bringing the vape up to his lips and winking at Ten.

Jungwoo’s small gay heart is already thumping out of his chest, and the warmth radiating through his whole body grows into a steady fire as Lucas closes his eyes for a moment while he inhales. He's so turned on that he can't even be mad about the fact that Lucas is basically about to make out with Ten in front of him.

But nothing could have prepared Jungwoo for how he feels when he notices Lucas slowly but surely inching closer to him, his face smug and alarmingly large up-close. Lucas blinks slowly, holding his face inches away from Jungwoo’s, and looks down at Jungwoo’s lips, then back up into his eyes. Jungwoo nearly faints.

He can feel Ten’s eyes burning into the side of his head, and Jungwoo realizes that he must be losing his mind with jealousy--a thought which triggers a heavy dose of adrenaline to pulse through his body. _This is your moment, you stupid twink._ He arches his neck slightly, angling his face and pursing his mouth into a gentle O. Ten didn’t really explain the mechanics of shotgunning, but Jungwoo isn’t _that_ dumb, and if there’s one thing he can do, it’s suck.

Lucas’s lips open gently and he pushes out the vapor, his face still hanging a few centimeters from Jungwoo’s. Riding his adrenaline high, Jungwoo closes the gap and presses his lips to Lucas’s, sucking in the vapor gently and then pulling away to breathe in some air before he runs out of lung capacity. Lucas is staring at him, shell-shocked. The weed and the kissing has got Jungwoo feeling all frisky now, and he licks his lips, staring at Lucas pointedly.

“My turn!” Ten screeches.

\---

In any other situation Ten would be losing his mind with jealousy. But right now he’s entranced by Jungwoo’s ridiculous lips, pouting and kissing and--being licked?--in front of his eyes. With _Lucas,_ nonetheless _._ The weed and general sexual environment unfolding has caused him to pretty much lose all sight of his original plan. Right now all he can think about is how much he wants Lucas’s mouth on his.

Ten leans his arms on his folded legs and blinks expectantly at Lucas.

“Uh, I --” Lucas starts, looking back and forth between Jungwoo and Ten with the panicked face of a straight man who just kissed another guy for the first time. His bottom lip is slick from Jungwoo’s mouth. _Shit_. Ten’s dick, which has been half-hard ever since Lucas took off his bomber jacket, stirs.

“It was my idea,” Ten pouts, leaning forward a little more. Lucas breathes in, broad shoulders heaving, and leans forward on one arm, his rolled up sleeves showing off how his arm muscles are flexing. Ten has a brief but intense desire to bite them, which he files away for another time. He needs to focus on the task at hand.

Once Lucas has taken another hit, Ten remains still, forcing Lucas to lean into him. He keeps his lips firmly shut in a mischievous smile until Lucas is so close he’s blurry. Finally, he reaches up to meet Lucas’ lips and starts pulling in the vapor. He licks his tongue deep into Lucas’s mouth, his eyes jolting open for a moment when he feels Lucas’s tongue meeting his, but he shuts them again once he realizes Lucas’s are shut, too. With these new developments, Ten’s gay energies completely take over and he reaches up to grab Lucas’s earlobe, rolling the tiny stud between his fingers. Unable to inhale any longer, he yanks Lucas backwards by the ear and pulls away, blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

“How’d you like it?” Ten purrs, watching Lucas slump back to the ground, breathing heavily. To his surprise, Lucas looks up and meets his gaze, his eyes filled with that same hungry look Ten thrives on.

“I should ask you the same question,” Lucas purrs right back, and he darts his tongue out to lick at the corner of his mouth, referencing Ten’s little French twist on shotgunning. Ten starts, unable to believe Lucas that literally stole a move directly out of Ten’s forthcoming book, _How To Succeed in Thotty Twinkishness Without Even Trying_.

But honestly, Ten is _shocked_ at the way Lucas is acting. He knows for a fact that Lucas is obsessed with him, based on... well, every single interaction they’ve ever had. But he also knows for a fact that Lucas is straight as hell. His antics usually involved nothing more than mild groping at inopportune times and ogling particularly sexy twinks when he got caught up in a random gay mood. (Ten prided himself on being the subject of many sexuality-questioning moments.) In a more sober atmosphere, he might have stuck to just teasing, not wanting to push a straight guy too far, but he’s stoned as fuck, and his body kinda feels like a million tiny Tens are marching around his skin, shaking maracas and yelling “Suck! His! Dick!”. What’s more, Lucas is sitting right there, holding his own, meeting him everytime Ten pushes things a little bit further. Ten’s body flushes with another surge of arousal. He’s no weatherman, but all signs are pointing to some Gay Shit going down.

“You’re lucky you weren’t on the receiving end. It’s harder than it looks,” Ten responds.

“That’s what she said,” Lucas says, grinning obnoxiously.

“Or _he_ ,” Ten counters. He doesn’t quite know what this response means, but he needs to incept gay content into Lucas’s brain to prime him if things are going to progress. Lucas rolls his bloodshot eyes, his smile never wavering. _Perfect_ , Ten thinks. _No knee-jerk ‘no-homo’ response._ He’s got Lucas right where he wants him _._ “But really, it’s not easy to do. I’d love to see you try.”

“Alright, then.” Lucas leans forward again, reaches out, and places the vape directly into Ten’s mouth. Ten doesn’t miss a beat, inhaling and letting his lungs fill up with vapor. He leans over this time and meets Lucas halfway.

The trick to shotgunning, he’s learned, is to barely blow the air out of your mouth, instead letting it pour out gently so the person on the inhaling end can set their own pace. That trick, however, only works if the inhaling party isn’t a complete idiot who doesn’t know how to inhale. Lucas pulls away before anything fun and flirty can go down, hacking wildly in a cloud of vapor.

“Can we --” Lucas coughs some more. He gestures back and forth between him and Ten rapidly. “Can we try that again?”

“I have a better idea,” Ten spits out before pouncing on him, shoving Lucas’s shoulders to the ground.

\---

Lucas has just enough time to take one last deep breath in before Ten is everywhere-- lips on his lips, tongue searching for his, hands sliding along Lucas’s bare arms to pin his hands above his head, thighs straddling Lucas’s aching crotch (a problem which has been growing ever since Ten first mentioned the word shotgunning). His cloudy mind is racing, but he doesn’t need to -- and doesn’t _want_ to -- think about what’s going on.

He pushes free from Ten’s hold on his hands, and leans up off the ground, wrapping his arms around Ten’s body and clutching the back of his neck with one hand. Lucas’s long fingers fit almost halfway around Ten’s tiny neck, and he massages it in time with their kissing. Ten throws his head back, _moans_ , and then looks down at Lucas with bloodshot, lusty eyes. He dives back in, once again rocking forward, forcing Lucas back down to the ground. Lucas is overwhelmed by the sensation of his hot body--literally, Ten is so _warm_ \--grinding all over him, pressing flat against his chest and then pulling up just to crash back down, his hips dragging against Lucas’s dick. Lucas can barely keep up, he’s already so high and now his heart is thumping so loudly he’s surprised Ten hasn’t commented on it yet.

It makes sense, though, that Ten hasn’t said anything, considering his mouth has been latched onto Lucas’s face, making his way from his lips down to his chin. He then opens his mouth wide and drags his tongue to trace the line of Lucas’s jaw, looking Lucas dead in the eye. He continues along his warpath, sloppily sucking hickey after hickey on either side of Lucas’s neck. Finally free from Ten’s overactive mouth, Lucas gasps, trying to simultaneously catch his breath and remember where he is and also not straight up cum in his pants. Ten doesn’t help this effort in any way when he reaches his head up and drags his teeth along Lucas’s earlobe. The simmering sensation coursing through Lucas’s whole body erupts into a rolling boil. He throws his head back, pushing his hand through his hair and groaning. 

This is quite literally the wildest thing that has happened to Lucas, maybe ever.

“Oh my _god--_ ” he mumbles into his hand as Ten pushes up Lucas’s shirt and scratches along his torso. Lucas briefly regrets not going to the gym earlier, but is interrupted by the Ten’s teeth, this time scraping on Lucas’s nipples. Before he can process the combination of pain and arousal that sends another jolt to his dick, the teeth are replaced by Ten’s tongue.

He rolls his head over to the side, unable to even _look_ at Ten anymore, and sees -- Jungwoo?

_Oh shit._

Lucas (and probably Ten too, although Lucas had a sneaking suspicion Ten was an exhibitionist and didn’t care) was so caught up in the, uh, _events_ transpiring that he’d forgotten about Jungwoo altogether. But there he was, sitting up on his knees, staring at the two of him. Lucas lifts his hand to get Ten’s attention, but then he notices Jungwoo’s hand palming his dick through jeans, and stops.

Lucas looks back up at Jungwoo’s face, and when their eyes meet, Jungwoo gasps quietly, his mouth falling open. He stares at Lucas with pleading eyes, eyebrows raising slightly and shoulders heaving. Lucas reaches out and grabs the nape of his neck to pull him in for a kiss, but Jungwoo holds back. Never looking away from Lucas’s eyes, Jungwoo places his hand on top of Lucas’s, shifting it around to the front of his neck and pressing down on Lucas’s fingers to choke his throat. Lucas inhales sharply, his brain short-circuiting. His long fingers are wrapped around Jungwoo’s pale neck, and Lucas can’t believe he felt self-conscious about his heartbeat earlier -- it was nothing compared to the way Jungwoo’s throat is pulsing under his fingers. Jungwoo is just _sitting_ there, panting, his face flushed pink, eyes dark and heavy, and below Lucas’s hand the rest of his body is hanging slack.

He can’t handle it anymore, and slides his hand back to its original spot on the back of Jungwoo’s neck, dragging his face towards him while trains to pull his neck up off the floor. Jungwoo falls forward, thrown off balance by the force of Lucas’s pull, but he sticks his arm out just in time to stop himself from smacking Lucas in the face. Lucas ignores this completely, still drawing Jungwoo towards him until he’s finally where he wants him.

Jungwoo’s lips feel like magical butter clouds, and Lucas grips his neck tightly, wanting to bring the sensation closer and closer until their faces meld together and he dies. Or something. He leans back again (sad, because his abs looked bomb when he was halfway curled up) pulling Jungwoo down with him and tangling his fingers back in Jungwoo’s dark blue hair. Lucas’s dick is on fire, and he grinds furiously while Jungwoo makes obscene little whimpers into his mouth. He breaks the kiss suddenly, gasping, once he realizes what he’s grinding against is Ten’s hand, which is doing everything that can physically be done to a dick over Lucas’s skinny jeans.

“Holy _shit_ if you don’t suck my dick right now I’m going to die,” Lucas sputters out, his hoarse voice squeaking at the end of his sentence because Ten is already undoing the buttons on Lucas’s pants. Jungwoo clearly resents this break in attention from the actions of his own mouth and wastes no time grabbing Lucas’s face again.

If Jungwoo’s lips feel like magical butter clouds, Ten’s mouth feels like... honestly it wasn’t worth making a metaphor, it felt fucking _good_ , and Lucas is moaning obscenely right back into Jungwoo’s mouth, overwhelmed by the amount of sensations happening on his body.

He’s surprised he’s lasted this long, but he’s experiencing whatever the weed-equivalent of whiskey dick is, and while everything feels better than it has ever felt in the history of feelings, Lucas’s is managing to hold on. That is, until Jungwoo pulls away from his lips and smacks Ten’s hands away from where they’ve been jerking him off, replacing them with his magical mouth and slurping down Lucas’s dick like it’s his job.

\---

“For the record, I didn’t plan this,” Ten asserts, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He shifts himself out of the way to let Jungwoo have full access. Sure, he’s having the time of his life, but he doesn’t want any grey area about his original intentions.

“I’m not complai-- _ohhhhh_ my god,” Lucas tries to respond, but Jungwoo has Lucas’s dick so far down his throat that even Ten is shocked, and no one should be expected to make complete sentences when something like that is going down. _Hehe. Going down._ Ten laughs at himself, and then frowns when he realizes he sounds like Lucas. He reaches over to hold Lucas’s head, his hand sliding behind Lucas’s ears to tangle his fingers in his hair. Lucas, clearly having the time of his life, rolls his head towards Ten’s arm and lazily kisses at his wrist, eyes closed and breath heavy.

At the other end of Lucas’s splayed out body, Jungwoo is on his hands and knees, his back arched and ass high in the air. Everything that’s happening is _so_ hot, but Ten is having a moment of clarity, and so he observes for a bit instead of joining in on the fun. He truly can’t believe that Jungwoo is sucking off Lucas on his bedroom floor. Sure, everyone in the “NCT Gay Shit” groupchat is always talking about Jungwoo’s hoe activities (especially Jungwoo himself) but Ten always assumed they were just gassing him up. He certainly hadn’t been expecting Jungwoo to attack Lucas like a vacuum cleaner come to life.

Jungwoo’s barely even sucking anymore, more just letting Lucas’s dick ram into the back of his throat. ( _He’s not even gagging!_ Ten thinks in admiration.) He licks the entire length from base to tip, slurps up the sides, bobs down to the base once more, chokes briefly, and then pulls up to lick around the top, staring up at Lucas. Ten is exhausted just watching him. This quickly proves too much for Lucas, and while Jungwoo jerks him with one hand and sucks on the tip, Lucas’s face starts rotating through a series of cartoonish expressions that make Ten's dick grow more and more flaccid with each moment.

“Hrhgnhh,” Lucas finally grunts, and Ten watches Jungwoo’s eyes flutter closed. He sits up, licking his lips and pushing his fluffy hair back simultaneously -- _he should really co-author my book,_ Ten thinks -- and sits back on his haunches. Lucas’s limbs are sprawled out like a starfish, and Ten realizes he is somehow already asleep. That, or Jungwoo’s dick-sucking has literally killed him, which wouldn’t be all that surprising.  

Ten turns back to Jungwoo, who is staring at Lucas’s lifeless body like he committed a crime. Slowly, he turns his head and meets Ten’s gaze. Ten still feels woozy from the insane amount of weed they consumed combined with the sexual adrenaline his body has produced in the last half hour, and it’s clear that Jungwoo feels the same because he looks like a fucking mess. His mouth and cheeks are both bright pink, and his eyes are even darker. He stares at Ten silently. 

“Do you want...” Ten gestures back and forth between the two of them, smiling uneasily. Jungwoo bugs his eyes out and shakes his head rapidly, and Ten’s not sure if he feels insulted or relieved. He thinks briefly of his aching boner, and glances over at the bathroom door next to his closet before turning back to squint at Jungwoo. “I’m gonna, uh.... Go in there. For a bit. You’re welcome to, like... stay. If you want.”

Jungwoo smiles nervously, his eyes still bugged out. Ten can tell he’s embarrassed but he doesn’t quite know how to make any part of this situation less wack.

“I’m gonna--” Jungwoo says finally, pointing to his chest and then the door.

“Cool,” is all Ten offers in reply, and he heads off to the bathroom. When he emerges, Jungwoo is gone. Lucas is still fast asleep on a pile of Ten’s clothes, and it seems Jungwoo elected to drape one of Ten’s favorite A Bathing Ape t-shirts over Lucas’s exposed dick. Ten gasps quietly, pulls it off, and nudges Lucas with his toe.

“Lucas,” he whines. “Get off my floor.”

“Why did you do that to me,” Lucas groans, his eyes remaining shut. He groans again, this time incomprehensible, and curls up into a ball.

Ten ignores this disaster and flops into bed, opening Instagram.

“Thank you for sucking my dick.” Lucas mumbles from across the room.

“Go to sleep.”

\-----------------

Lucas shuffles his feet around, while Ten asks the waiter to guide them to the table Jungwoo has been holding for them. He pulls at the long, thin black scarf he has wrapped around his neck, feeling shy in the outfit Ten's selected for him. He wanted to wear his clothes again, but Ten insisted that his bomber plus muscle tee combo weren't the right vibe for this restaurant. Instead, he was now wearing this scarf (mostly to cover all the hickeys Ten gave him last night) and a loose black button up, which was covered all over in French words in small white cursive lettering. The worst part, at least to Lucas, were the huge floopy sleeves that he was supposed to leave unbuttoned (???). That was almost the straw that broke the camel's back, but Ten said he looked sexy and winked at him, so Lucas went along with it.

“Why do we have to get brunch?” he grumbles, as they find their way to the table. He likes food and all, but this place has a lot of weird neon signs and ferns, and everyone looks kinda mean. “We have food at home.”

Ten shoots him a look. “Don’t disrespect my culture.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Lucas says, a little too loudly, and a woman with blue lens sunglasses and a pink beret glares at him. He continues, quieter this time. “This place doesn’t serve Thai food.”

Ten ignores this and they finally arrive at their table. Jungwoo is waiting, pouring a mimosa from a carafe, and he blinks at the two of them while they sit down.

“Hi,” Jungwoo squeaks, and the half-smile plastered to his face indicates he’s mortified about last night. His expression turns into a frown, though, when he looks down at Lucas’s outfit. “What’s with the ...?”

Lucas groans again. “I told you it looks weird on me. I can’t make it work. I’m gonna take off the scarf --” Before he can finish, Ten jolts his hand out and presses the scarf against Lucas’s chest so he can’t pull it off.

“Don’t --” Ten warns. “Your neck is a disaster.”

“Whose fault is that!” Lucas retorts. Ten smirks in response, patting Lucas’s pecs. The waiter interrupts them before Ten has the chance to say anything inappropriate. Lucas knows that Jungwoo and Ten brunch a lot because they’re always gone on Sunday mornings, but the fact that they both order without even looking at the menu still catches him by surprise, and he has a mouthful of mimosa when the waiter turns to him. The situation isn’t helped by the fact that he has no idea what anything on the menu is, and since his breakfast go-to is just two sides of bacon which they don’t have here, he picks avocado toast because he heard Ten talking about it once. 

“Did you go all the way back to your dorm last night?” Ten asks Jungwoo as soon as the waiter leaves.

“I, uh, went to a.... friend's house,” he responds, turning pink again.

“Like, after we...?” Lucas asks, taken aback.

“After you fell asleep? Yeah.” Jungwoo says, smiling. Lucas shrugs.

“A bottom’s gotta get his rocks off somehow,” Ten mutters, and Jungwoo chokes on his mimosa.

After a few moments of silence, Jungwoo starts talking to Ten again, and brunch was no longer that weird. Lucas looks back and forth at the two mouths chatting next to him, reminiscing on when his dick was in those mouths. He shakes his head. _Such a weird night._ It was so cool that his friends were acting like everything was chill. He didn’t want it to be a _thing_ . Like, it _was_ a thing, and it was a gay thing, and it happened, but he is super straight, a fact that is being confirmed by how bad he is at brunch.

Finally, their food arrives, and Lucas is disturbed to see that avocado toast is green, which is one of the colors he doesn’t eat. And while he pretends to be upset when Jungwoo and Ten roast him for not knowing what color avocados are, he’s glad that everything feels back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> UWU THANKS FOR READING i hope everyone liked this silly fic  
> also FBI if ur out there i've Definitely ;) never smonked that weed so ;) don't arrest me  
> but yeah this is just a goofy lil thing For Fun hope u liked!!!!!!  
> its also my first fic Ever so blease be nice to me slkfjdkj
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @xiumindayblues or on tumblr @tennice uwu  
>    
> PS:  
> the outfit lucas is wearing to brunch is from the 181109 fansign in Chengdu ldfjsdljf ([this one](https://twitter.com/archivelucas/status/1061481972613242881))


End file.
